


Hold Me Close And Hold Me Fast

by StellaMcCartney



Series: Fics and drabbles I wish existed already [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no actual smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaMcCartney/pseuds/StellaMcCartney
Summary: Harry and Louis talk about their future





	Hold Me Close And Hold Me Fast

**Author's Note:**

> writers block is a bitch. this is all I got. enjoy!

Lavender and sex linger in the air. The faint glow of a full moon spills into the bedroom, and Harry can just barely make out the blue in Louis’ eyes. 

Their foreheads are pressed together, arms wrapped tightly and legs tangled and despite the mess between them, Harry thinks he wouldn’t mind staying like this forever.

Louis drags his fingers around his back, leaning in for a few lazy kisses, murmuring an “I love you” into the last one causing Harry to smile so wide his dimples make an appearance.

“I love you too.”

“We should get cleaned up before we fall asleep.”

“Later.” It’s an empty promise, they both know it. Especially when Harry tightens his arms around Louis’ waist, and let’s his eyes close. 

Nether of them speak for a bit, and it’s mostly quiet save for the occasional sounds of speeding cars and rustling leaves when the wind picks up. 

Harry always finds himself subconsciously planning their future together in small intimate moments like these. Especially when he can feel every inch of Louis against his own bare skin and his warmth starts to consume him in a way that he associates with being at home and safe. 

They’re relatively on the same page. They both want to get married, and start a family and grow old together, but it’s never been discussed in detail before.

“How many kids do you want?”

“Oh at least eleven.” Louis hums, his hand moving from Harry’s back to his messy curls. “I'd quite like to have our own footie team.” Harry snorts, pulling his arm back to gently shove Louis shoulder. “Maybe have a few more, in case one of them gets hurt, you know? Always have back up.”

“Shut up.” Harry laughs. He tries to move away, but Louis tightens his hold and buries his face in the crook of Harry’s neck.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I do actually want a big family though.”

“Me too.” Harry sighs happily. “We can get a house in the country. Live on a farm with a grumpy house cat and a sheep dog.”

It’s Louis’ turn to laugh this time. “I’m not too sure about a farm, but I like your thinking.”

“Mostly just want a big garden, where the kids can run around and play with the family dog.”

“You're very set on having a dog, aren’t you?”

Harry scoffs like it’s obvious. “I didn’t spend hours composing a list of dogs best fit for small children, not to end up having one.”

Louis pushes a stray curl away from Harry’s face, a fond smile gracing his lips. “Of course not, love. Anything you want.”

“Well, how do you feel about adopting older kids too?” 

“Like, teenagers?”

“Mhm,” Harry hums into Louis’ sprawled out hair. “I think sometimes people think there’s no point if they’ll be adults soon, but that doesn't make sense, does it? There shouldn’t be a deadline to give someone a family.”

“You’re going to be such a lovely dad, you know that? You’ve got such a big heart.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Louis leans up, sleepily brushing his nose against Harry’s. “But we’ll get there when we get there. If we end up with twenty kids in a house in the middle of nowhere with six cows, then that’s just as good to me. What ever we do is fine, just wanna do it with you.”

Harry’s heart skips a beat, and a warmth forms in his belly. He manages to push Louis onto his back, a startled laugh erupting from his chest in the process. He wastes no time throwing half his body across him, his hand finding Louis’, their fingers intertwining.

“Wow, we feel so gross.” Louis grimaces, still laughing. “We should really get up this time.”

“Yeah, we should.” Harry agrees. 

They never do, though. Instead, they fall asleep in the comfort of one another. The world around them carries on through the night, London never seeming to sleep, but for just a moment, all that matters is Louis and Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
